Nayru: A Drop of Courage
by bug2buga
Summary: In Hyrule, right after Link's adventure where he obtained the Ocarina of Time, he learns that the three goddesses have been captured by an unknown evil force! Can he save them before Ganondorf is set free once again into Hyrule, or will evil rule forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Goddess's Message

**Yep, I wrote a Legend of Zelda fanfic. I couldn't help myself, I simply love the games (even though i've only played 4 of them and finished 2, but I want to play more!) But this one is like, a sequel to Ocarina of Time, even though that's sort of what Majora's Mask is (yes i've played both). Also, there's no character match ups, except maybe some Zelda+Link, but nothing else. It's just a story. Thanks for reading though! More chapters are coming!**

"Link...Link...help..." Link heard a sweet woman's voice. He looked around but all he saw was a bright white kind of dust drifting in the air. "Link...where art thou...? I need the hero...the hero of Hyrule." Suddenly he saw a reddish shape emerge from within the foggy substance. It was bright red and glowed. He stared at it, trying to make out what it was. Then, it came out. Link came face-to-face with a small fairy, almost the size of Navi, but a bit bigger, her colour was red, but not like the other red fairies who were a reddish-pink, she was flame red. Link looked at her closely and swore he could see bright red flames dancing within her light, inside her body. Then, she started to transform into a young woman. She was wearing a loose dress made of satin that was a fiery red and had small red wings growing from the either side of her head. "Nayru and Farore, the goddesses of love and wisdom, they have been taken, you must find them!"  
"Din?" Asked Link. "Yes, I am Din, goddess of Power. Link, you have grown so much since I last saw you and gave you the gift..." Her eyes moved from him upwards, almost dreamily.  
"The what?"  
"Never mind that Link, you are soon to learn of your true power, but for now, you must search for the goddesses, without them, we may not be able to hold Ganondorf inside the chamber you locked him away in when you went to the future." Link thought.  
"I will help." He announced.  
Suddenly a pitch black hand reached out from beyond Link's view. He could only tell that whatever it was, was definitely evil. "Link! Save my sisters and I!" Cried the goddess. The hand pulled her away and Link was left alone. He sat there in awe for a moment.

Link woke up in his Hyrulean bed. With Navi flittering around his face, he could hear her yelling "Link! Link wake up already! Gosh, you're still as lazy as when I first met you!" . He looked around and heard pan flute music playing cheerily outside. He listened, it was loud and joyful, just like the people in the city. He sat up in bed and thought about his dream. Had it been real? Did Din, the goddess of power and the element fire actually need help? He thought for a minute. "Link!" A small girl known as Retty came into his room. She was only about 5 and always ran through the city chasing the wild dogs. She had curly brown hair and wore a yellow, flower covered dress coated in dirt and milticoloured food stains. "Zelda has called for you!" "Thank you Retty." He said. She giggled then left. "We have to go Navi. It's probably important." Link told her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Well, I had a dream, the goddesses may be in trouble."  
"How?" She questioned.  
"I'll explain later." Link got up and pulled off his sleep clothes then put on his usual bright green tunic. He looked at himself in the small mirror on his wall. "Ugh!" He cried. Zelda must hate him, his hair looked like it belonged to some of the monsters he'd battled and his tunic was covered in holes and cuts from battling monsters.

He pulled the small and brownish torn cloth that acted as a door above his head and left his house. When he got outside Link started walking through the small alleys that led to the house Zelda had given him a month ago. He didn't want to leave the Kokiri forest but he belonged in Hyrule and it was only and Zelda insisted that he lived in Castle Town so they'd be closer, he also had nothing left really to do in the forest. Saria was already gone, protecting the forest as the Sage of the Forest in the Chamber of Sages and he rarely visited is other friends because the forest was a whole day's walk away from the castle. He sighed as he thought of Saria and all the good times they'd had. Like when they went they would climb the tree that was his house and sat on the flat area near the top. Or when Mido had bullied Fado into crawling through a large rabbit's hole and she ended up getting bitten on the nose. That day, Saria and Link had to treat her with healing potion. Saria had been a good friend, she was sweet to Link and all the other Kokiri and a very good medic too.

"Woah! Watch out!" Cried a man. Link looked up and quickly ducked. Good thing he had good reflexes or he would've been sliced in half. The man was holding a gigantic knife that was bigger than himself. It seemed...familiar...  
"Where did you get that?" Link asked, shocked.  
"Oh, my friend gave it to me. He said that it had been passed down from generations in his family. It was made by one of the Gorgons named something like Boggorin." The man stumbled away with the overly sized sword.  
Biggoron has sold other swords? Link thought. Hopefully they don't fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what would happen if someone as crazy and evil as Ganondorf got their hands on one of those. Soon, Link came up to the main part of town. He looked around and saw loads of people crowding around two men, one was playing a pipe and one was playing a lyre. He smelled the air, the delicious smell of freshly baked bread was wafting through the air at the bakery nearby. I'll have to stop by and grab some for lunch, Link thought. He then turned left and headed up the trail to the castle.

The guards let him by, now knowing of his friendship with Princess Zelda and he walked through the gate. Link started walking along the trail slowly. He loved Hyrule castle, it held the most beautiful flowers and such rich, green, grass. He always took time on the grounds to enjoy the grass and brightly coloured flowers. He reached the doors of the castle and pulled them open, struggling some. They were large and heavy and probably weren't meant for a boy such as himself. When he got inside, one of the castle guards told him that Zelda was in one of the small, outdoor fields on the castle grounds that were enclosed to protect the royal family. Link, Navi, and Zelda usually met there. Link headed around the corner and went outside to meet Zelda. When he got there, she turned around and stared at him. Link knew instantly that Zelda knew of the goddess's message. He hesitated. "You...you had the dream too?" He asked after a few minutes. Zelda nodded her head slowly. "You'll save them, right?" Link nodded.  
"Save who?" Asked Navi.  
"Well..." Link said.  
"Navi, the goddesses have been captured," cut in Zelda, "we don't know who captured them, but we're going to find out." She said.  
Everyone was quiet. "I knew I felt something strange within the magical energy today." Navi replied.  
"Well come on!" Zelda said, she motioned for him to come and he went to the window where she was standing. It was as if the whole mood between the two had changed. Link didn't question her, he knew Zelda trusted him and that he trusted her. She knew he would save the two missing goddesses.  
"Look," She said. Link stepped up and peered through the glass. What he saw was amazing. A large table was set out, it stretched through the length of the entire dining room. The long table had a nice, elegant table cloth on it with plates and trays of food. The food looked like it was for royalty (which it was), the entire table was covered with platters stacked high with expensive and delicious food. "That's for us." She said, almost proudly. "What...?" Link said, he was dazed.  
"You're meeting my dad today." Said Zelda. Link glanced at her. Although Zelda and Link had been friends for quiet a while now, Link had never met the king because he had always been busy with royal work and such.  
"Really?" Link asked. He was kind of scared. He didn't know what the king was like, was he mean? Nice? Funny? But he was also happy. He'd known Zelda for quite a while now and he always wondered what her father was like. "I can't wait." He told her.

**Ok, so this chapter went pretty well, although I could have ended it with more suspense, but the story is going well. I still need to think of a hanging point though for one of the future chapters...Hmm...**


	2. Chapter 2: Heading to Biggoron's

**Ok so part 2 is already here (yes I had chapters 1-3 pre-written.) I have chapter 4 though, I just need to find a way to get it from my iPod to my laptop...Grrr, and 5 is almost done. Aren't I nice? 5 chapters in one day! Lol, anyways, Read on! :)**

Soon, Zelda let Link go back to his house to get ready for the feast (which was at 5 that evening). Link decided he would go to Kakariko and talk with Biggoron about his swords that he had been selling. When Link got to castle town, Retty came up to him. "Link help!" She cried.  
"What is it Retty?"  
"One of the dogs has been hurt!" She grabbed Link's hand and started leading him to the hurt animal. They took the back alleys near the back of the Happy Mask shop to find it. When they got there, Link saw a dark grew schnauzer laying on the ground with a deep cut on his side. Blood had leaked out onto the ground next to it. Link ran over and kneeled down on the ground.  
"Oh poor thing!" He cried. He started to pet it and whisper in its ear. "You'll be okay boy. "Retty, how did he get hurt?" Link asked her.  
"Well, I was chasing him for fun, I was laughing and he was barking, and then we ran into the alley, I was behind the dog, of course because I usually don't catch them for real, I just like to chase them, and something silver was sticking out from over there." She pointed to a crack in between two brick buildings nearby. "The thing...It was really sharp and this poor dog got it stuck into his side. Then, he slowly walked over here and flopped down on his side and started whimpering." Link thought for a minute then got up. "One minute." He said. He walked over to the crack and looked inside. Sure enough, a large silver piece of metal was sticking out. Carefully, Link grabbed it, without cutting himself and pulled it out. He gasped. It was the same sword the man had almost hit him with earlier that morning! He stared at it. It looked almost exactly like the sword he had, Biggoron's sword, but the hilt was a sort of blue color and had a smaller version of the Zora's Sapphire. I should take this back to Biggoron, he thought, I wonder why that man left it here. Link stuck the sword into his small bag. It stuck out at least 3 feet and was very heavy, but he didn't mind. He went back over to Retty and the dog.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Oh..It's a sword...I need to return it to it's owner." He replied. Link knelt down next to the dog and pulled a bottle full of healing potion that he'd bought for injuries just in case and poured a small amount on the wound. Almost instantly the deep cut started to mend and it was nearly gone. Slowly and carefully, the dog stood up and barked happily. He ran around Link and Retty and started licking Link, getting dogsaliva all over his face. "Eww.." Link cried. Retty laughed. He stood up and looked at the dog, there was a dog tag around his neck. Retty grabbed it and looked at "It says he belongs to ." She told Link. "His name is Dist." Dist barked.  
"Well, I guess we should bring him back to her."

Link and Retty both walked back to the town square with Dist and searched for . "There she is!" Retty told Link. He looked to his left and saw , a tall woman who wore a hat covered with light blue, green, and purple feathers. "OHHH MY BABY DIST!" She screamed. She ran over and picked up her dog who started licking her face like he had Link's. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She cried.  
"Umm...You welcome?" Link replied. put Dist down on the ground.  
"Thank you for helping my poor puppy." She said. "I was looking for him."  
"Yeah," said Link "he was hurt in the alley-" gasped "-but we helped him."  
"Oh." She said.  
"He's fine now!" Said Retty. She thanked them, then left.  
"Well, I guess i'll see you around." Said Retty, then left. Link was hungry. He'd been running around all morning. He went to the bakery nearby, hoping they still had some fresh bread left over.

When he got there, he could still smell the fresh scent of bread flowing throughout the building. He went up to the woman who was at the register. "One loaf of fresh Hylean bread, please." He said.  
"That'll be 20 rupees." He handed her the dark red gem and she wrapped his bread up then put it on the counter. He went outside and sat at one of the outside the bakery. Link pulled the small wrapping off of the bread and used his Kokiri sword to cut a slice. He sat there for a while, eating his lunch, then wrapped the rest of the bread up and put it in his bag. I hope the giant sword doesn't crush it, he thought.

Link walked across the drawbridge and out of the castle grounds to head to Kakariko Village. He walked throught the small part of the field and across the tiny bridge over the stream that went under Hyrule castle's drawbridge. When he reached Kakariko, Link turned left and went up the small flights of stairs to go to Death Mountain. The guard let him by (even though he was carrying a huge sword that could definitely be seen) and he started walking up the mountain. He used the blue version of Biggoron's sword to kill the red tektites. He started walking some more, but soon got tired from carrying the sword so far. I just use the Bolero of Fire, he thought, the Bolero of Fire was a song Sheik had taught him, it could teleport him to the top of death mountain instantly. He played the notes on his ocarina, the low notes echoed through the mountain. Suddenly, red magic dust came down from the sky and sucked him and Navi up, teleporting them to the highest point of death mountain. When they reappeared, Link felt burning heat. Sweat started to run off his body underneath his tunic and he gasped. The smell of smoke was flowing through his lungs. Link, with Navi under his hat ran towards the exit of the top of death mountain and appeared in bright daylight. He was on the top of the cliff and walked to his right, expecting Biggoron to sit up and start talking to him, but Biggoron wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Thought Link. He decided to ask one of the Goron's in Goron City. He walked down the mountain, avoiding the boulders that came crashing down near him and went to Goron City. When he got to the entrance, he saw a goron sitting nearby. "Hey!" Link yelled.  
"Yes?" Said the goron.  
"Have you seen Biggoron?" He asked.  
"No, Biggoron got a new place." He told him. "That old scientist living by the lake decided to move to a better location, Biggoron bought the place and now he's working there."  
"Oh...Okay thank you!" Called Link. He pulled out his Ocarina and played the Serenade of Water. Instantly a blue sparkling light sucked Link and Navi up and they were teleported to Lake Hylia.

Link landed on the ground and started running across the bridge over the lake to see Biggoron. When he got there, he walked into the (used to be) Lakeside Labratory. What Link saw was amazing, the lakeside labratory had been completely transformed, there was a big fireplace and blacksimth tools all over and multiple gorons were working. Link saw Biggoron standing in the 20 foot deep hole that had been full of water before. He was standing, but his head still nearly touched the ceiling. "Link!" He called. Link walked over to where he was standing. He was working on a shield that was encrusted with a large number of diamonds on the edges. "Oh..." Said Biggoron, realizing Link was staring at it, "diamonds are the strongest rock, so I decided that a shield covered in them would be super useful." He said, "only problem is that it will cost a LOT of rupees."  
"So...uh...Biggoron..."  
"Yes Link?" He asked, polishing the diamonds on his shield.  
"I came here to ask you, have you been selling swords to people?" "Yeah," he answered "I had my friends help me build a weapon shop out back." He told Link.  
"Oh..." Said Link, "I guess i'll go check it out..."  
"Okay!" Said Biggoron as he was walking out the door "if you have any questions you can come ask me!"  
"Okay." Link answered back and walked out the door.  
Link headed to the back part of the lab and saw a new building behind it. It was a small, white shop that had a wooden sign that read "Weapon Shoppe."  
Old fashioned. Link thought. He walked into the shop and looked around then gasped. "Woah!" Link cried, it was the first time he'd seen so many amazing weapons.

**So I have a lot of ideas for this weapon shop thing, just need to incorporate them in. But a few of them will be in the next chapter! Lots of... different weapons will be waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon Exploration

**So here's chapter 3! Man, I feel weird writing fanfics, usually I only write originals because I figured if I write original books then i'd earn more money, but I LOOVVEEE Loz and I HAD to write a fanfic! Ughh, if only my originals were better, no one ever reads them, or my fanfics (altough I only have 2...)**

When Link walked into the weaponry he expected to see some amazing weapons, but nothing this amazing.  
There were multiple shelves in the shop, covering the walls and full of weapons. They each had labels that told of the different weapons on the shelves. Link walked over to one labeled "explosives." He wondered what could be there. When he walked over the first thing he saw was a small sack. It was about the size of his old wallet that could only carry 99 rupees. It had a label too, "Marbombs" it said. Link grabbed the small bag and pulled what looked like a patched up metal marble. It was a rusty grey color. "Woah!" Link cried, he almost dropped it.  
"Oh sir!" Cried the clerk. "Please don't drop that!" Link glanced at it and wondered what kind of harm such a small thing could do. "Bring the bag over here!" The store clerk said. Link brought the small sack of "Marbombs" over to the clerk and handed them to him. "These are called Marbombs." He said. Link looked at the Goron's name tag, his name was Milic.  
"What do they do?" Asked Link.  
"They explode on contact, they're also smaller than deku nuts and make bigger, more...uh, fiery explosions." Link nodded, they sounded neat.  
"How much?" He asked.  
"Oh, it's 20 rupees for a sack and it comes with 50 marbombs." "Ok, I would like to-"  
"You can also go to the practice area if you like." Milic cut in.  
"Ok, where is it?" When Link said that, Milic pulled out a key and unlocked the door.  
"Right this way..." He said. "You can leave the marbombs here also, there are test marbombs in the training room."

Link and Milic walked through a long hallway. It had stained glass windows all down through it on the walls. They weren't really pictures, but different colors mixed up to make rainbowy patterns. When they got to the end of the hall,  
Milic stopped him. "This hall is a tunnel that goes through the dirt wall in Lake Hylia, we had the builders add this tunnel then build a giant hollow area for a room." Link nodded. "Well, here we are!" Milic added happily. When they walked in Link gasped, even louder than when he had entered the shop. There were different areas with glass walls,  
labelled by what the shelves in the shop had said. Milic lead Link to one that read "explosives." Link looked at some of the others along the way too. "Blades" one said "Protection" read another. There were a lot of sections though.  
What else could Biggoron have created? Link thought. The explosives section was a little larger than the others. There were cells in each section that blocked others off with glass walls. "Won't the glass walls break?" Asked Link.  
"No," answered Milic, "Biggoron came up with a recipe for extra-strong glass, he even tested it, his strongest weapons couldn't even break it."  
"What's it made of?" Asked Link.  
"I don't know the full recipe because i'm not the glass-maker, but I know that first, it's put into lava to heat, then Biggoron adds red potion in tiny droplets for strength, then he freezes it when it cools a bit."  
"Wow." Link said.  
"Anyways," Milic said, "I should go back to the shop."  
"Wait!" Link almost yelled. "I actually wanted to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"Well okay...I met a man who was carrying one of Biggoron's swords, he nearly sliced me to death actually, but that's not the point, have you been selling weapons to anyone who just happens to walk into the shop?"  
"Well no," Milic told him "we've been checking to make sure we know them and stuff..."  
"But what if they're gonna use the weapons for bad?" He asked.  
"We're pretty sure they won't though, we know everyone."  
"But what if they sell or give away weapons?" Link asked "the people who get them could use them against us, or me!"  
"Oh...I guess we didn't think about that..." Milic answered "I guess we should come up with a solution huh?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." Said Link.  
"Well I guess I should get back to the shop, you can test anything you like but make sure you read the directions and don't go past the limits!"  
"I won't." Promised Link.  
When Milic left, Link walked into the "Explosives" section. "Link! Come here!" He heard a voice call out, right before he'd opened the door to the explosives. He looked down the hall and saw Navi, his blue fairy friend that had helped him on his adventure, coming towards him. "Link! They have weapons and stuff for fairies!" She called, "I can't believe it!"  
Link hadn't noticed her escape his hat when they got in there.  
"Navi," Link laughed, "you're pretty much a weapon by yourself!" Navi seemed confused."With that brain of yours, I was able to get through all the monsters, traps, and temples on my quest, if it wasn't for your help I probably would've been killed!" Navi laughed too.  
"Yes Navi," Link said, "I will get you some things." Navi smiled.  
"Thanks Link!"

Link let Navi go back to her own weapon exploration while he practiced himself. First, he went into the large, glass cell.  
There were instructions on the door. "Weapon Testing Instructions:" it read, "1. Lock cell door for protection if anyone enters while you are training, 2. Only use the amount of each weapon that is written below, 3. Do not try to take weapons!  
We have security!" Seems simple, Link thought. He looked below the "Instructions" poster and saw another one. "Weapon Limits," Below that was a list of how many of each explosive or other weapon Link was allowed to use. "20 Marbombs" It said. Link walked further into the "pre-area" of the cell, an area for others to watch or check out the weapons. Each area had 5 glass cells to test the weapons, on the shelves were bags of the explosives with the amount someone could use. Link grabbed a sack of marbombs and read the directions. "Marbombs, throw at ground at least 10 feet away for an instant explosion." Link smiled at such a neat weapon, and so small. He walked into the cell and locked the door like the instructions had told him to. Then, Link pulled a marbomb from his test baggy and threw it about 10 feet away from where he was standing. Suddenly, he was amazed. The whole room (which was kind of dark) lit up in a fireball of light as the mini-bomb exploded. It threw up into a fireball of light and fire that came nearly 3 feet to Link. He jumped back, afrain it would burn him, and he felt some of the heat, but as soon as it started, it ended. The whole room was left in silence and Link yelled.  
"Woo hoo!" He cried like the little boy he was.  
Link turned around and saw Navi at the locked door, watching him. He unlocked it and she fluttered in. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She screeched. He laughed, it was pretty cool.  
"Yeah," Link said, "they also have a "safety" bag so if you drop it or it gets hit, they don't all explode." Navi nodded.  
"The bag must have some of that glass in it." "Come over here! I want to show you something!" Navi flew through the door and Link followed. She led him to the "Fairies" section. When Link walked in he saw the fairy weapons that Navi had gone crazy over. There was armor for them, and some potions and other various weapons that Link had, but in fairy form. "I really wanted this." Navi said. She flew over to a potion bottle filled with sparkly blue dust. "It lets a fairy fly faster, you use a pinch then I can fly at the speed of light! Only bad thing is that it lasts for only 24 hours." Link looked at it. "Wanna try it out?" He asked "Oh yeah!" Navi yelled.  
Link grabbed one of the small test bottles that only had about one pinch in the and brought it into the test cell. He opened it up and smelled it, it smelled sweet, but not too intense, he imagined that was what clouds would smell like."  
"Well? Come on!" Navi urged. Link walked into the room and locked the door from the inside. "Okay," he said, "so I just sprinkle it onto your wings like that?"  
"Yeah, that's good." Navi said once he was done.  
"Ok, I guess you can go now." He said. Suddenly, Navi started fluttering her wings faster and faster until Link couldn't see her anymore. Then, a bright blue flash of light spread all across the cell and Link gasped. Navi appeared next to him and he blinked.  
"Woah!" She cried "that was amazing!" Link laughed.  
"You are definitely getting some of this!" He said "and i'll get the marbombs." Navi cheered.  
"Yay!"

Link and Navi both headed back to the shop and met another Goron. "Milic had to leave," he explained "i'm on the night shift." Link and Navi both went to the "Explosives" shelf and grabbed a new bag of marbombs, then they went to the "Fairies" shelf and grabbed Navi's "Split Second Dust." (That's what it was called.) Link payed with his 20 rupees for the bombs and 50 for the fairy dust, then they left.

**So here comes the 4th chapter soon, the feast where Link meets Zelda's dad is next up, stay tuned! (Or whatever it is,)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Feast

**So, I was thinking about the middle part where it says Link was eating Cucco legs. I was writing this this morning when I was outside sitting there and I was going to write chicken legs, then I thought "Ooh wait... they have cuccos in Hyrule." And don't think they abuse those little cuccos because we eat chicken! ...Hypocrites...:) **

"So how was your day Zelda?" Asked the king in his booming, leader type voice. He looked like he was about 40 or 50 years old with a nearly white beard and a long, red cloak. Zelda had on a different dress today, one with white fabric and a transparent cover that covered her skirt and part of her chest, it made the dress sparkle.  
"Good as always, dad." She replied. Link sat looking down at his plate, waiting for the royal servers to appear with their food.  
Zelda's father, the king, kept on looking at him. Link didn't know whether he should be afraid or worried or happy. He looked up and saw the beautiful golden-red colored gems that could only be found in Hyrule, Flamestones, they were called. There were also Aquastones and Vinestones, they were all related to the 3 elements, fire, water, and earth.  
"So Link, what did you do today?" Asked Zelda.  
"Oh...I um, went to the new Goron weaponry shop in Lake Hylia." He stuttered.  
"Oh I love it there," said the king, "my soldiers get their finest weapons from that Goron, Biggoron."  
"Yea..." Link said, adding a bit of a chuckle to his words, he meant to seem friendly, but he wasn't sure what the king thought yet, they just met. The food servers finally came in and they started to eat. Link grabbed a plate with cucco legs, mashed potatoes, and some steamed magic beans. They ate in silence for a few moments.  
"So Link," said the king "you saved Hyrule, right?"  
"Ummm yeah..." He said, answering the obvious question.  
"I have something to tell you after dinner, Zelda, you too." He said, quietly. When they finished, meal trays with desserts were spread out before them. They were stacked high with the best treats in Hyrule, from cupcakes shaped like tiny golden skulltulas to Fairies' Fruit ( a fruity treat like trifle with fairy dust on it.) Link's mouth watered.  
"Dig in guys," said the king "I'll be right back." The king left through a set of doors near Link's chair.  
"So..." Said Zelda "do you like my dad? Be truthful." She ventured.  
"Yeah, of course," Link said. "he's pretty nice." Link scooped some Fairies' Dust into a bowl and sat back down. He took a small bite and smiled, it was delicious.  
"So what do you think he's gonna show us?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Said Link through mouthfuls of the dessert. Zelda's father came back through the wooden doors and sat down.  
He placed an object on the table. It was a jar with a black substance in it. The gooey stuff was moving.  
"Eww!" Cried Zelda, "what is that?" Zelda covered her eyes and gagged, jokingly.  
"It's part of a shadow." The king explained. "A what?" Asked Link."  
"You know when you fought shadow Link in the water temple?" Asked her dad.  
"Yeah..."  
"This is part of someone else's shadow." He told the two.  
"But who's is it?" Zelda questioned, uncovering her eyes.  
"Well we only have a small bit of it, pieces of shadow can break off of them once in a while, it's like leaving behind a trace of yourself." He told them, "but it grows back with shadows."  
"Oh." Said Link "so you don't have the full shadow so you can't tell who's it is."  
"Exactly."  
"So how will we find out who's it is?" Zelda wondered.  
"I don't know." Answered her father. After about a minute of silence, and staring at the shadow, the king finally said "I guess i'll bring it back to the chamber now."  
"Ok." They both said. Zelda's father left and they both sat down.  
"We have Chronuses." Said Zelda. A Chronus was a hard candy on a stick, they glowed and looked like small fairies. Each Chronus gave a person 3 uses of a certain magical power, each were a different color, all for different powers.  
"Ooh I haven't had those in ages!" Link said happily. They waited until the king came back then they each ate one. Link got a sky blue one which allowed him to fly for 30 seconds at a time, but for only 3 times. Zelda got a bright orange one, almost like the sun, which let her breath fire like a dragon, but only 3 times, and the fire was harmless. The king ate a shadow black one which allowed him to turn invisible for 30 seconds, 3 times. They were all laughing and playing with their powers. Link flew around the room and reached the ceiling (which was very high up) suddenly his 30 seconds were up, but he didn't worry, the candy was safe and he levitated down slowly to the ground. Zelda was shooting fire all around, it started to "burn" on all the furniture, but didn't hurt anything. Her dad turned invisible and lifted her up.  
"Aaahh!" She screamed playfully. Link watched their fun and suddenly wished he knew his family so they could spend time like this.

The feast went on until about 7 o'clock even and even with only 3 people it seemed like a festival, they each ate a whole bunch of Chronuses and used their abilities for fun. At one point, Link and Zelda had both chosen a sky blue one and flew to the very top of the room. "Get down you two!" Cried the king, they both laughed. The fires Zelda had cast lasted in the dining room hall all night, spreading a warmglow throughout the room the whole time. Soon Link decided it was time to leave though, and Zelda and the king said their goodbyes. They also let Link take home a small bag of Chronuses and some food and he left the castle. When he left, it was still light outside, it stayed light until about 9 on warm summer nights like this. Link looked around and what he saw...Wasn't what he had expected.

**So there's their "Ultimate Feast," I started thinking (also this morning) that I needed to start on the actual story so I added in that part about the shadow...It's important, trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Attack

Link looked all around. He nearly cried out. Everyone in the city had been turned redeads! Link saw the town's baker, the man nearly hit him with Biggoron's sword, even Navi, who he'd left behind in town during the feast. They all had brown, decaying bodies, and were moaning as if they were in pain. Suddenly Link heard two moans behind him, one high pitched and one a low growl. He turned around slowly, afraid of what he would see, Zelda and the king stood there, strangely close to Link, in undead form. They started inching closer to him, looking as if they wanted to bite his head off. Suddenly in the back a few Gorons appeared along with a couple of Zoras behind them too. It was as if all of Hyrule was there! He even saw if Kokiri friends! Link cried out.  
"Mwahahaha!" He heard a deep, sinister laugh come from the shadows. "You'll never escape..." it said in a playful, yet horrifying voice. Suddenly another voice spoke next to him, Link didn't recognize it, but it sounded like another voice he had heard before.  
"Link, help!" Link saw the image of a blue fairy a little larger than Navi appear next to him, she looked as if the ocean was inside of her. Nayru... Link thought to himself. Instantly her image formed into a fairy redead and she flew right next to Navi with the same, bloodthirsty look in her eyes. Link saw undead Zelda behind the goddess with her sharp, inhuman teeth sticking out. She bit her! The undead, decaying bodies of his old friends started moving forward and bite him, putting gashes into his skin.  
"Nooo!" He cried.

Link woke up in his Hylean bed, just like the previous morning, he also heard panflute music outside, it was a tradition here. Instantly he thought of the night before when the king, Zelda, and himself all had a feast. He went to bed right when he got home. Then he thought of all the redeads in castle town, he gasped and bolted upright. "Woah! Are you okay?" Asked Navi.  
"Not really," Link replied "I had a weird nightmare."  
"Oh." Said Navi.  
"But I think it was a message." He told her. He quickly explained his dream to Navi remained silent. "I think Nayru and the other goddesses really are in danger." Navi nodded.  
"We should go tell Zelda like yesterday." She said. Link agreed and he put on his usual green hat and tunic. He also brought along his sword and shield in case of danger.

When they got outside Link went to the main town and saw the beggar playing his flute. Someone had given him a flute as a gift and now he played it every day in the streets for money. Link dropped 5 rupees in his basket.  
"Thank you!" He yelled after Link, who was heading to the castle.

When Link got to the castle the guards let him in and he headed straight for the garden. When he got there though, he was surprised to find that Zelda wasn't there. He went back into the hallway and asked a guard where she was. "She's in the castle lab." He explained. Link didn't know the castle had a labratory.  
"Where is it?" He asked.  
"Just go down the hall and past the dining room and to your left." He said. That must've been where Zelda's dad had gone last night to get the shadow. Link followed the man's simple instructions and nearly ran down the hallway. He got there and heard a low murmuring through the thin door.  
"Dad, we have to find out who's shadow that is." He heard Zelda say, "I think...I think it may have something to do with the attack..." She explained.  
"I know sweety, but our scientists tried their hardest, we can't find out who's it is." An attack? Link wondered. He knocked on the door lightly, Zelda and her father were suddenly silent.  
"Come in Link" she said, opening the door. That's was when he saw all the scratches and cuts on her face.  
"Ohh!" He gasped, "what happened Zelda?"  
"It's okay! I'm fine," she told him "just come in and hurry up! We don't want anyone to see!" Link walked into the room and Zelda locked the door behind them. "Link," started the king, Link looked at him and he was all cut up too "did you see anything weird last night when you left?"  
"I...Umm...Uhhhhh..."  
"Link! Anything! Anything at all!"  
"Well it was kind of quiet last night..."  
"Yes, yes,"  
"Now that you mention it, I don't think I saw anyone out on the street last night."  
"Hmm..." Thought Zelda.  
"Do you guys want me to go to town and get you some red potion for your cuts?" Link asked.  
"Yes, thank you, Link." The king replied.

Zelda and her father let Link leave the room while they talked about the attack. Link ran down through the street and into the potion's shop. "Welcome Link, would you like to buy our newest-"  
"No time!" Link shouted, he grabbed a bottle of red potion and threw 50 rupees onto the counter, then ran out.  
"Always in a rush, that boy." He heard the shopkeeper say. Link ran all the way back and when he got there, knocked on the door to the lab once more. "That was fast." Said Zelda. Link was breathing hard and he sat down.  
"Here." He said, putting the bottle on the table. Zelda popped the cork off the top and dipped her finger into it, then she rubbed it over her wounds.  
"Ahhh..." she sighed. The king grabbed some too and started doing the same. Instantly, both of their cuts healed.  
"So Link," Zelda started "who's shadow do you think it is?"  
"I don't really know." He said.  
"Yeah," she said, "we can't figure it out though."  
"Did you tell your dad about the...you know, dreams?"  
"Yes, she did." Answered the king, "and I think I know who's shadow this may be." "Really? Who's?" Zelda cried.  
"Possibly one of the goddess's."  
"Wait, what?" Link said, it didn't make any sense.  
"Well according to the dream that you both shared, the goddesses are in danger, correct?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well maybe the evil, whatever it is, that captured them, was looking for them, shadows have the ability to know where their counterpart is at all times, and according to an old legend, the goddesses hide her, within the castle grounds."  
"So maybe the evil thing was trying to follow one of their shadows so it could find, and capture them." Zelda reasoned.  
"Yeah, and maybe the shadow left it's trace where the three were hiding!" Link yelled excitedly. The king looked up.  
"That's right Link!" He said, "shadows like to leave traces where their copies were last, so they could know where to find them again! But how did you know that?"  
"Oh, my fairy, Navi, she's real smart...It's kinda funny to see that it's paying off." They all laughed. Link had left Navi at his house like last night, she took care of the house while he was gone.  
"So...where did you find the goo?" Zelda wondered.  
"I don't know," answered her dad " one of the guards found it while on duty in the town."  
"Can we go find him?" Asked Zelda.  
"Yes, but be careful honey." Said her dad. Link and Zelda both got up and headed for the doors. "His name is Tasp!" Her dad yelled.  
"Wait, let me change first." Zelda told Link. She went into her bedroom to put on "play" clothes so her dress didn't get dirty.  
She had on a smaller dress. It went down to about her knees and flowed about. The two started walking around the castle, looking for the guards. When they found a tall, brown haired man, they both asked him "Have you seen Tasp?"  
"No, he works the night shift," answered the guard, "but he should be home now, his house is in Kakariko village by the well."  
Zelda and Link both thanked him, then set off.  
"Wait," said Link, "won't the people recognize you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, so?" Said Zelda.  
"Well what will they think when they see their princess running around town? Don't you think they'll be a little suspicious?"  
"Ohh..." "I have an idea." Link told her. "Why don't we go to Lake Hylia?" He asked.  
"Why?"  
"I think Biggoron's shop might have something we can use there."  
"You're right!"  
"Okay, hold my hand." He held out his hand and Zelda grabbed onto it. Then, Link played the Serenade of Water and they were warped to the lake.

When they got there, Link and Zelda both gasped. "Look out!" Zelda cried, she was too late though, Link had been swept up by it. 


End file.
